indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 130
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 2:08 PM] Seirixori: We all went into the darkness creepy tunnels. Seirses parted some water so everyone could walk through and then Gunnloda almost got eaten by a big mother fucker. Ry saw some more enemies, everyone decided to go kill those instead. Then Giant Apeloda and Gayle killed the big ugly roper while Ry found another and Gayle myrrhdered it to death with a wall of fire! Gunnloda can't talk which means hey hey hey no healing~ YAY US! PM DM: You're in a kind of confluence area between three chambers- the spot with the dead roper to the south where you came from, the spot to the east with another dead roper and a thorny wall, and a spot to the north where you'll have to duck under another one of those constructed walls that totally don't correspond to constructions up above ground. PM Ryleigh Alastair: As Seir continues to freak out about Gunnloda, and clearly has eyes for no one else, Ry taps Urrak on the shoulder and pokes Br's arm. "Hey, I want a word with you two while they get that figured out." She then jerks her head in a direction that's a little away from the others and begins to walk that way. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Bri a moment and follows Ryleigh PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and squeezes Gunnloda's hands, "Do you want to get Kendall? We can go back up and see if Wrenn can... who doesn't have any diamonds." PM DM: Gunnloda sighs. She mouths, "Maybe it'll wear off quick like it did Urrak?" PM Seirixori: Seir bites her lip and glances over her shoulder. She frowns for a moment until she notices where the others are. She turns back and nods, "Maybe, but..." Seir lets out a heavy sigh and looks back towards the thorned wall, "Go stay by Ryleigh, tor beag. I'm going to take Gayle and check out the wall, okay?" PM DM: She tilts her head, worry on her face, but nods. PM DM: She heads towards the others. Gayle quirks an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" PM Seirixori: Seir waits until Gunnloda's closer to the others and in a hushed voice says, "I'm going to open the wall. But I don't know if a fancy thing is behind it or more things that are going to explode. Got anything you can throw at something if it's there?" PM DM: Gayle: "Fire... in tiny, small, large, and larger sizes. Or other elements." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs, "Fire, it's safer for me and not quite so large first." She nods and starts to head over to the wall. She stops and looks towards the others and groans, "I did not want to do this." She summons two dire wolves and to one she says, "Stay here, protect them, if something happens to us, alert them please." She pets the other one and tells it to follow her and Gayle. PM DM: You will have to walk past the others to get to the wall. PM Seirixori: ((oh meh! ok)) As she passes the others she says, "We'll be back, we're going to check out the wall." Her voice is stern when she says, "Stay here." PM Seirixori: Seir walks closer to the wall, stopping several feet away and turns to Gayle, "Okay, stay back because only one of us really needs to be close..." she waits for Gayle to back up before she touches the staff to the wall. PM DM: After you've passed the group, you approach the thorns. It seems to be a whole section of wall, or a wall that was created out of thorns, as opposed to filling a doorway. PM Seirixori: Seir makes a small noise, "This is... probably a bad idea isn't it?" She mutters to herself. She prepares to use a spell in the staff if she sees something dangerous. She grips the fur on the dire wolf before she lets go and rests the staff against the thorns. PM DM: The thorns retract and at first, all you see is stone and dirt, rubble is your first thought, then no, it's not piled like a cave-in, exactly. It's all together like one massive piece with the dirt and stone attached to it. Then you notice that there, at the corner of the space, five or ten feet to the right, is a gap. PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and reaches over and pats the dire wolf and points to the gap, "I know you're not small enough, but can you see if you smell anything or see anything under there?" PM DM: The gap isn't small, exactly. The wolf trots over, and sniffs, then squeezes through. A few moments later, there's a faint clatter and the wolf returns with a bone in its jaws. PM Urrak: "What is she plannin'...?" Urrak mumbles as she watches PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs. "She probably just doesn't want us in the way while she sees what's behind there." 2:53 PM] Seirixori: Seir reaches out and takes the bone, looking it over, she motions for Gayle to come closer, "Think we should go look?" Seir looks at the weird pile, "Or try and move this..." PM DM: Give me a medicine or survival check. PM Seirixori: ((14 survival)) PM DM: The gap is roughly triangular, the base wider than the top, but also 'crooked'. All of you could fit, one at a time, but it would be a squeeze just because of the awkwardness of the position. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh groans, her head turning to Gunnloda as she says, "Why does she always insist on going into spaces out of our sight?" PM Seirixori: Seir bites her lip and she does take a step towards the gap but stops and pokes the pile with the bone a few times, just to see if anything happens. PM DM: Gayle shrugs. PM DM: Kinda looks like a big chunk of earth. Some dirt clods fall away. PM Seirixori: She turns to Gayle, "If you hear me yell, burn it. Or explode it, whatever to break it open...and maybe have the others come a little closer." She gets closer to the gap. "If there is enough room in there, follow in after me," Seir says to the dire wolf and then she heads into the gap. PM DM: The gap's short. It only takes a couple seconds for Seir to wiggle her way through, but she is out of sight of the others. PM Urrak: "Please let there not be a shit ton o' those crawlers back there..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Throwing caution to the wind, Ryleigh walks closer. PM DM: Seir steps back through the hole. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh approaches Gayle. PM Seirixori: Seir still has one a bone in her hand and she's twisting it in one hand as she steps out and heads towards Gayle... and now Ryleigh. PM Seirixori: Seir gives a small smile to Ryleigh, "I sent the wolf in first." She says as if that's enough to relieve any worry. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She nods, and does, in fact, look a little more relieved. PM Urrak: Urrak walks over after a few moments, "Anythin' interestin' back there?" PM Seirixori: She sighs as she continues to roll the bone over in her hand, "Found someone who died... a long time ago. And an indentation of a sword hilt. Nothing was there though. You're welcome to look, maybe you guys can see something I didn't." PM Brimeia: Bri walks over with the others. "What, so it's like a grave or something?" PM Urrak: "It is now, at least." PM Urrak: Urrak rubs her chin, "Suppose I could take a look. Couldn't hurt, anyway." PM Seirixori: "Well, not originally. Someone died...whether it be from age or something else." Seir shrugs. "I think they were protecting the sword... I don't really know if the sword got taken after they died or that's why they died." She frowns, "Or how someone would even know it was here." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh squats down, poking her head into the hole, Dawnbringer out in front of her as a torch to light the way. "Are you sure you don't mind if we have a look?" PM Seirixori: "Oh..." she laughs for a second. "Or you know, someone just walked by and looked down." She rolls her eyes, "why would you guard something that has a clear view to the sky?" PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Go ahead, I think if there was anything in there, it would have shown itself by now." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks inside. PM DM: Ry squeezes through. PM Seirixori: Seir moves to Gunnloda, her wolves by her side, and she kneels down next to her, leaning into her for comfort. "All this mess and nothing is even in there." PM DM: Gunnloda presses a kiss to Seir's forehead and wraps her arms around her. PM Urrak: "There's gotta be somethin' here. Why else would th' vines be protectin' it?" She taps her chin, "Unless...well I'll have t' look m'self I guess." PM Seirixori: "There was something here... but go ahead, have fun." PM Seirixori: She leans into Gunnloda more and whispers, "The room is actually open to the sky above, I don't know if that would make you feel a little more comfortable." PM DM: Gunnloda glances at the hole, then at the bone in Seir's hand, and points at it with a furrowed brow and a question on her face. PM Seirixori: She shrugs, "Someone who died a very long time ago. I don't know if it was because they got left there in all this mess or if something happened, but it wasn't recent." PM Urrak: Urrak walks towards and starts to make her way through the opening PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks out of the hole. She looks a little stunned and her hand is white knuckling Dawnbringer. PM Urrak: Urrak clambers back out of the opening soon after, "Gnome got trapped." PM Seirixori: She lifts the bone in her hand at Urrak, as something she guessed. Seir tilts her head as she looks at Ryleigh, "What's wrong?" PM Brimeia: "So did you find the super fancy thing that was supposed to be over there?" PM DM: Seir can feel Gunnloda's fingers tense at Urrak's words, even though they were expected. PM Seirixori: She leans over and whispers something to Gunnloda, but she doesn't look away from Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The sword that was guarded here was stolen a long time ago." Ryleigh raises Dawnbringer in front of her, gazing at her handle. "The Retaliator. Dawnbringer. This is where she's from. It's her." Her eyes glance away from Dawnbringer and at Seirixori. PM Seirixori: Seir blinks and then kind of laughs, "Are you serious?" PM Seirixori: "I mean, of course you are but... we've had her this whole time?" PM Brimeia: Bri blinks. "So... we already got that one then?" She gives a chuckle. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yeah," Ry answers, still disbelieving. PM Urrak: "Gnome's armor was real old, it makes sense," Urrak chuckles, "Well hey, two down two t' go right?" PM Seirixori: Seir groans, "It's great, I guess." She starts mumbling unintelligible words to herself, a little upset. She gives Gunnloda a kiss before she stands. 4:10 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sheaths Dawnbringer, but she still looks a little worried. PM Urrak: Urrak tilts the blade back and forth as she holds it with her fingertips, "Guess this isn't really important..." she drops it by her feet PM Seirixori: "We need a short break. I can't get us out of here otherwise. I also am not really sure where to start looking for the other two. One might be up top... the fourth... I might have to ask Wrenn in the morning when I see him." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We could always try to climb the walls in that room," Ry says, pointing at the hole behind her. "It was open to the sky, that might be easier than... the water thing." PM Urrak: "I can go in an' bury th' bones an' such...if that makes it better fer uh," Urrak glances at Gunnloda PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "We can... try. I think we still need the rest. And uh... it might be better if I can fly out anyway just to make sure we aren't surrounded by bad things once we get up." PM Seirixori: "Just ask her, Urrak." Seir shakes her head. PM Seirixori: ((There's still that space to the north or was that the 'doorway to the room?)) PM Urrak: Urrak swallows, "Ok here we go, Uh Gunnloda, would not seein' th' body make it easier fer ye t' climb in and be in that room?" PM DM: No, there is still undiscovered space to the north, beyond another of those spots where the ceiling comes down across the space and you have to crawl. PM DM: Gunnloda chews on her lip a bit, and opens her mouth, but then shuts it and apologetically nods with a shrug. PM Urrak: Urrak nods back and gives a thumbs up, "No problem." PM Seirixori: Seir only moves a couple feet away to her wolves that she hasn't dismissed yet. She points in the direction they haven't checked yet, "Please go check out that area. If there's another thorn wall, come back. If any danger howl and try to get rid of it, please." PM DM: How far can they go? PM Seirixori: ((I don't know of any limit, just an hour long concentration spell)) PM Urrak: Urrak walks over to the opening in the wall again, "While we're waitin'," she crawls through PM DM: They go under the wall and to the north. PM Urrak: ((would urrak be able to take the armor? Not like wear it, just take it)) PM DM: It wouldn't be worth anything, but yeah. PM DM: It's falling apart. PM Urrak: ((would wrenn know about it? origins wise?)) PM DM: Dunno. Maybe. PM DM: Give me perception checks. PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM Urrak: Urrak emerges from the hole. She claps some dirt off her hands and adjusts her pack before rejoining the group. ((7)) PM Brimeia: ((19)) PM Seirixori: Seir stiffens and takes a step to where she sent her wolves. She bites her lip when she turns to look at everyone, "We definitely should rest inside that room. Now." PM Brimeia: Bri gives Seir a questioning look. "Sure thing. Your wolves found something bad, huh?" PM Seirixori: She nods and holds her hand out to Gunnloda to lead her to the room. "They did." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes a step towards Seir, but stops when she takes Gunnloda's hand. Instead, she nods, and heads into the hole. PM Brimeia: Bri heads into the room. "Do we need to block it off or something?" PM DM: Gunnloda goes with Seir. PM Urrak: "Oop ok then, shit," Urrak climbs back into the room after the others PM Seirixori: Seir paces worridly by the opening. She stops at one point for a second and then starts pacing again only to stop completely seconds after that. "Whatever it was killed them." PM Urrak: "Great." PM DM: For those of you who haven't been in here, the room's probably 10-15' across in either direction, but slanted weirdly. PM DM: The body's gone. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hey," Ry says softly, taking Seir's hand. "It'll be fine... we'll be fine. You need to rest too." PM Seirixori: "I know, I know..." She sighs, sitting down, pulling Gunnloda to her. "I don't know how long--" Seir shakes her head. "Do you want to talk about," she waves her hand around the room and motions to Dawnbringer, "or do you want to wait until later?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "There isn't a lot to say," Ryleigh answers, shrugging a little. "She didn't remember any of it... I just... I understand what its like to suddenly remember things. I'm just worried because they aren't all good memories for her." PM Urrak: "She walked ye through your memory loss, ye can do th' same fer her, now." Urrak smiles a little and goes to find a wall to lean against PM DM: Hit Dice used as desired, short rest recharges complete... Nothing comes to investigate you. PM Seirixori: Seir nods and leaves it alone. When she speaks again, she addresses everyone, "I know there's danger to the north, I don't know what. I also know there's maybe another item up top... and we don't know how long it will be until Gunnloda can talk again..." She tilts her head, "Which means a rather large lack of healing. We can maybe fight one more thing but I'm not really sure we can take on more than that." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I agree." PM Urrak: "Do ye think a lesser restoration would help at all?" Urrak asks, "Or would we need Kendall again?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Probably not," Ryleigh says. "Considering it didn't bring back my memory." PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "I already tried that." PM Urrak: "Shit," Urrak sighs. PM Brimeia: "Dang. Sorry, Gunnloda." PM DM: Gunnloda tilts her head in a kind of shrug. PM Seirixori: "Do we want to try going north? Or should I scout above us and we can...wait?" PM Urrak: "Might be best if we get out into th' open air. At least then we can see anythin' that wants a piece of us." 5:01 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Why don't you scout what's above us and we'll continue to rest, then we can tackle what's waiting in the north." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and gives Gunnloda a squeeze whispering that she'll be back soon and steps away from everyone so that she has a little bit more room. She then shifts into a giant eagle and flies up to get a look at their surroundings. PM DM: Gayle makes awkward conversation with Gunnloda using Message. PM Seirixori: Seir comes back down and shifts back, she looks around the room. "Well, this makes a lot more sense, but also not really." PM Urrak: "Meanin'?" PM Seirixori: "The room fell. It was originally up there." She points to the open sky above. "It's magical of sorts... Has to be, with no crystal in here despite it being so open." With a frown she says, "Unfortunately this is also where the thorns up top lead to." PM Brimeia: "So, no way to know where the other two things are then?" PM Seirixori: "No. Not unless I ask, or we continue north." She shakes her head, "I still think we need to go north either way. I don't want to leave anything here, if possible." PM Urrak: "Well, at least I have a way t' bring your or Ryleigh back so we won't be completely outta healers," Urrak rubs the back of her neck, "But we still need t' be real careful." PM DM: Gunnloda pulls her shield up in front of her and points to herself. PM DM: Gayle casts Message then says, "She says that Ryleigh went first because she was already affected last time. She should... go first." Gunnloda doesn't look entirely confident in this decision, her fear showing in her eyes, but she nods. PM Seirixori: Seir's whole face practically frowns, "No. I don't want it getting worse. We don't-- we don't know what happens if it gets worse." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh just quirks an eyebrow at Seir's comment. Then she says, "Fine, then I'll go first per usual. Let's go." She exits the hole. PM Seirixori: "Hey, wait! I didn't say you were going first either!" Seir goes after her. PM Urrak: "I thought we all agreed you were goin' first," Urrak says to Bri PM DM: Gunnloda follows, drawing her hammer. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh doesn't stop at Seir's 'wait', she continues to walk. PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh", Seir reaches out to grab her hand. "Stop, please." PM Urrak: Urrak follows but stays a few paces away from Seir and Ryleigh PM Ryleigh Alastair: When Ryleigh turns at Seir's touch there's hurt on her face, but then its quickly masked by apathy. PM Seirixori: Her eyes narrow but she doesn't say what she's thinking, "I have wolves for a reason, we know something is there, they can go first and we can follow after. And if it's too much we have to get out." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She steps aside and gestures is a 'proceed' way, but she doesn't comment further. PM Brimeia: Bri shrugs at Urrak's comment. PM Brimeia: "So what's the signal? How will we know when to go in? And who IS going first?" PM Seirixori: She doesn't particularly pay attention to Ryleigh at this point, only rolling her eyes after turning away. "The wolves can go in first, we'll follow after. You'll be first," She says to Brimeia. "No signal, just be about twenty or so feet behind them? Maybe more?" She shrugs, "If it's another of those damn rock things it won't matter how far we are. Not really. But if it's something else... Well. I guess I can send one in to attack the other to watch and come back to tell me what it is." PM Brimeia: "Ok, sounds good." Bri gets in position to follow the wolves. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh draws Dawnbringer and her shield and just waits off to the side. PM Urrak: Urrak draws her sword at twirls it in her wrist, "Let's do this." PM Seirixori: "If it's too much, we leave." She says again, summoning the two dire wolves. She tells one to go in and try to get rid of whatever is in there, she tells the other to stay behind a little and come back to tell her what is there and how many. She walks up to the hole so they're at least closer to whatever it is. PM Seirixori: ((She'll use speak with animals from the staff if/when the wolf comes back)) PM DM: (Back to the hole? Are you still in the sword room?) PM Seirixori: ((whatever the area north is lol )) PM DM: Behind the half-wall, or do you want to crawl under first? PM Seirixori: ((Behind)) PM DM: Ok. So the wolves disappear under the half-wall and one comes back a minute, half a minute or so later. "Big fish." PM DM: And that's where we're going to stop for today. Back - Next (Back to Logs)